Naru and Naruto
by Kuro Kiba
Summary: I know, uber cheesy. Naruto having a sister called Naru. lol. But its a good story. Naru's also has a beast seeled inside her. Can Naru learn to live with her little brother and all his friends, or will she end up heart broken again?
1. What kinds of RAMEN do you have?

All right, I know I'm defying the anime a bit, but go with it, that's why it's called a fanfiction. Lol. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would be with Naruto! Ok…enough, here's the story!

Chapter one, "What kinds of RAMEN do you have?"

In the village of Konoha, squad 7 practices for up coming missions. Naruto, a blonde haired boy, around 14, fights with Sasuke, a raven-haired boy, also around 14. A pretty, pink haired girl named Sakura, the same age as the others, aims her kurai knives at a stump. Her arm lashed out, and all 6 of the knives land in the red circle on the stump. Sakura smirks triumphantly. A man with silver hair, and a black mask covering most of his face, and his headband covering one of this eyes, came up to the teenagers. His name was Kakashi, and he was the young ninja's teacher.

"Naruto, come here." Yelled Kakashi.

Naruto came running.

"What!"

"I have a surprise for you."

Kakashi said.

Naruto shivered,

"Is this going to be something I'll regret running over here for?"

Kakashi laughed,

"No, I found someone….."

Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean? Found who?"

Kakashi just grinned, and shook his head,

"You'll see, now, stop asking so many questions!"

Kakashi called,

"Sasuke, Sakura, you too, you should see this first hand."

Sakura and Sauske walked over.

"See what?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi's eye that was showing, crinkled in amusement,

"Come with me! I'll show you."

They all started walking. After about 20 minutes, they were at Kakashi led them to a small restaurant. Out of the village, and on the side of a well-traveled road. Naruto smiled, and rubbed his stomach,

"Food! Great!" He yelled.

Kakashi smacked him on the head.

"No you numskull. The person's inside."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke asked,

"Exactly why, Kakashi-sensei, are we here?"

Kakashi stepped inside,

"To meet some one from Naruto's past."

Naruto stepped in also,

"Who? I've lived here all my life."

The other two walked in. Kakashi's eye crinkled again,

"Oh, this person is someone you haven't seen for many, many years."

Naruto looked confused as they sat down inside.

"Then who?"

A pretty, young waitress, around 15, stopped by their table,

"Are you ready to order?"

Naruto was dumbstruck. Kakashi chuckled excitedly to himself, at seeing the three's faces. The waitress also stopped to stare at Naruto. Everyone was so surprised, because the girl looked exactly like Naruto. Kakashi was the only one who could speak, and said,

"What kinds of RAMEN do you have?"

The girl immediately perked up,

"Well, we have beef, and chicken, and my favorite, shrimp! The shrimp is slowly sautéed, so that the ramen is in perfect harmony with the broth, and there's so many ways you can order the vegetables. Fried, boiled, broiled, steamed, so much to choose from! We have tons of varieties of shrimp, you can get big, or little, freshwater, or saltwater, with different sauces, and-"

As the girl rambled on about ramen, Sakura and Sasuke both thought,

"She HAS to be related to Naruto…."

Kakashi interrupted,

"My dear, I'm sorry to prod, but may if you know the legend of the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi?"

The girl stopped, and slowly looked at Kakashi,

"W-well…That was a random question…Um…It holds a lot…of…um…bad memories for me…"

Kakashi looked sympathetic,

"I'm terribly sorry. Would it be a problem if I asked you to meet some one? My names Kakashi, and I have a question"

The girl smiled,

"Sure! But you should know my names Naru."

The others eyes widened. Naruto thought,

"This has gotta be some kind of weird coincidence because……"

Before Naruto could think further, Kakashi chuckled, grinned wildly, and said,

"Naru Uzamaki, I'd like you to meet Naruto Uzamaki, AGAIN!"

A/N-I know, short chappie, but the next ones coming up really soon. So, did ya like it? Lol. Just R/R please, I gotta know if I should even continue. Go Naru! lol.


	2. Naruto has a sister?

No, I still don't own Naruto, but I'm working on it. Hehehe…. No, I would never hurt the one who made Naruto. They are a god in my eyes. Lol.

Chapter 2, Naruto has a sister!

Everyone froze. It was a few seconds before any one could move. Finally, tears began to form in Naru's eyes,

"Na-Naru-u-u-to-Nii?"

She asked quietly. Naruto jumped up and grabbed Naru,

"SISTER!" He hollered.

Sasuke and Sakura looked bewildered,

"SISTER!" They both yelled.

Naru cried into Naruto's shoulder, as Kakashi looked proud of himself,

"I-I've missed you so much little brother! After mama and papa died, and they took you away from me, I had to work on my own, and it was so hard-I thought you were dead!"

Naruto held Naru tight, and whispered,

"I've missed you sis…."

Naru cried out, and snuggled closer. Sakura finally took a good look at her.

"Wow," thought Sakura,

"It's like seeing a clothed version of Naruto's sexy Jutsu..."

Naru had long blond hair like Naruto, and the same big blue eyes. She had long eyelashes, and a long scar running along her arm. Kakashi smiled triumphantly,

"Well, Naru, I'd like to hear the whole story, I only got bits and pieces, so, would you like to come back with us?"

Naru nodded, wiping her eyes,

"Let me tell them I'm taking a break."

Sakura smiled at Naru, "My names Sakura, and I was wondering...Well, it might be rash, but would you like to take a permanent break, and come live at the village?"

Naru's eyes grew, and Kakashi laughed,

"Yes, you can come live with Naruto! You'll have to work hard, because you'll be living with ninja, but you will be able to be with your brother."

Naru grinned giant,

"Yes! I would love to!"

Sauske put in,

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm on your brothers squad."

Naru looked at him

"Cool! I can't wait to get to know you guys!"

Naruto smiled, tears in his eyes too,

"I gotta hear what happened after I we were separated. All this time we were so close!"

Naru laughed,

"Only a few minutes away after so many years!"

Kakashi smiled, too.

"Well, let's go, and we can hear the whole story!"

They all nodded, as Naru went to give in her apron, and stepped outside. Naru came running, and grabbed Naruto's hand. They smiled at each other, and kept walking. Sakura looked over at Naru.

"I need to hear the story! I didn't know Naruto had a sister. He's never talked about you."

Naru sighed.

"I never talked about him either. I thought he was dead, and he thought I was dead. It was hard memories for us both to remember, so we just didn't talk about it I guess."

Naruto nodded,

"Exactly."

Naru stared at Kakashi,

"And I'm wondering how Kakashi-San knew where I was, and who I am, when I didn't even know that Naruto was alive."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I heard about a young girl near by who was an amazing cook, so I decided to check it out. Some one described you for me, and you reminded me so much of Naruto. I walked into the restaurant a few days ago, and I saw you. I knew you looked too much like Naruto to ignore it, so I decided to investigate…"

He laughed,

"We ninja's have our ways."

Naru laughed,

"Well, thanks!"

Naruto grinned,

"I have to go introduce you to everyone in the village, too!"

As they arrived at the ninja training fields, Hinata was outside, practicing. When she saw Naruto and Naru, her eyes grew.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto laughed, and pulled Naru over to Hinata.

"Hinata! This is my older sister Naru!"

Hinata tipped her head,

"But Naruto-kun, you've never mentioned a sister."

Naruto sighed,

"It's a long story, but lets just say we were separated, and I found her again."

Hinata smiled,

"Good for you Naruto-kun, and Naru-san."

Naru giggled,

"Please don't call me Naru-san, it feels so odd! Just call me Naru!"

"Naru…-chan?"

Asked Hinata.

"Sure." Said Naru.

Sakura called from the entrance,

"Naruto! We're going to my house, it's the closest, come there when you're done."

Naruto nodded to Hinata,

"Bye Hinata! We'll see you later."

Hinata blushed,

"Good-bye Naruto-kun, Naru-chan."

As Naruto pulled Naru away, Naru looked back at Hinata, giving her the, "I-saw-that!" face. Hinata blushed again, and went back to practicing.

Naruto introduced Naru to Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Then he introduced her to Neji, Konahamaru, Ten-Ten, and Kiba. Naru smiled warmly at each of them, and said she was thrilled to meet them. When they were with Ino, she laughed, and said,

"You're nothing like Naruto! I like you!"

Naru laughed to, and kept her brother from killing Ino.

A/N-More Naruuuu! Hehe. Not much to say, at least this ones longer! Lol.


	3. The Story

I still don't own Naruto….

Chapter 3 The Story

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Naru all sat in a circle, in the Sakura's room. Naruto began,

"Well, you all know the story of the Kyuubi and everything…About a year before I was born, our parents had Naru. She was only a year when my parents died, and I was chosen to…."

Naruto winced, but continued.

"Naru was taken away, to another village. So for a few years, I didn't even know I had a sister. Then, when I was 8, Naru found me again, and we lived together for a few months. Then, she was…. Also chosen…."

Sauske interrupted,

"What do you mean, also?"

Naruto sighed, and Naru looked sad,

"In the village she was at, they were preparing her to be ready to be a human container. They wanted to seal away Ooron, a giant wolf demon. You see, the village she was at was also being tortured by a monster. But they had time to prepare, and they had chosen Naru, because she was the child with the largest chakra. When she was 12, she was going to be the body they sealed Ooron in."

Naru cut in,

"I was able to tell my brother this, and I also told him I was to be killed, or imprisoned forever…. The village leader said that I must be set apart from everyone after ward, so the monster could no longer get out."

She gave Naruto a pained look, though she smiled at the memory,

"I told him that if he wanted to save me, he would have to become a ninja. So when he finally becomes one, he might be able to rescue me from my imprisonment."

Naruto grinned sadly,

"She told me I'd have to be strong, that only the Hokage could save her."

They all sat in silence,

"So there was more than glory to his reason for wanting to become Hokage."

Thought Kakashi. He tipped his head, and said,

"How did you end up working at a restaurant, if you were banished, or supposedly killed?"

"The head villagers son took pity on me, and convinced his father to only banish me from the village, and if I could learn to control Ooron, I could come back."

Sakura giggled,

"Sounds like he had a crush on you!"

Naru also laughed.

"I know he did! We were to marry when I came of age, but it turns out I was to be the one who was sacrificed to the village."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Naru, as he had been taking in everything he was hearing,

"So you stayed with Naruto for those few months in secret?"

Naru nodded,

"I was not supposed to leave the village. I wouldn't have left Naruto after I found him again, but they found me after some time."

Kakashi smiled at Naru,

"But now you are home with your brother, and you've mastered Ooron, and everything is as it should."

Naru nodded slowly.

Naruto stretched, and yawned,

"Would you like a tour of our home, Naru?' He asked

Naru smiled,

"Of course brother!"

So Naruto took Naru around, showing her things, and introducing her to more people. After a while, they walked back over to Hinata. Naru took Naruto's hand with one of her hands, and with the other she grabbed Hinata's.

"I'm hungry, let's go somewhere so I can cook us something."

Naruto looked gleefully towards the kitchen,

"I'm so hungry! I haven't had your cooking in ages, Naru!"

Naru giggled,

"And back then, I only cooked ramen!"

Hinata chuckled softly,

"That's all Naruto-kun needs, Naru-chan."

They all laughed, and Naruto nodded,

"Ramen is all you NEEDED to make Naru!"

Hinata glanced at Naru as they walked into Naruto's house, and into the kitchen.

"Kakashi-sensei said you are an amazing chief."

Naru blushed,

"Well, people say they like my cooking…"

Naruto grabbed Naru's shoulder,

"Your cooking is GREAT! No need to be shy Naru, and whip us up some shrimp ramen!"

Naru scrunched her nose,

"Jeese, Naruto-nii, without Mama and papa, you sure didn't get very good manners!

Hinata giggled, and Naruto huffed. Naru sang under her breath as she sautéed the shrimp. Naruto hummed to a different tune, and soon their melodies melted together into one song. Hinata bobbed her head in time,

"What song is this Naru-chan, It's beautiful!"

Naruto looked to the side as Naru whispered,

"Mama used to sing it to me before I went to bed…Then I taught it to Naruto-nii"

Hinata nodded.

"Could you sing it for me?"

Naru began to sing, as Naruto hummed the melody,

"Sleep, let the dreams take you away,

Sleep my precious children,

Never let them slip away,

Forever have a star to your heart,

A twinkle in your eye,

And don't let your frown ruin your spirit

Let this song guide your soul

No matter how down you are

Smile, and think of your dream

Keep it near,

But for now,

Just sleep,

Sleep my precious children,

And hold your hope close."

Hinata looked in awe at the siblings. Naru's voice slipped in and out of tune with Naruto's humming, and Naruto kept his sound loud, yet soft. They were in perfect harmony. Naru sang as she tossed the shrimp, her eyes softly closed, and Naruto tapped his finger on the table, his eyes were also closed. Just as abruptly it was there, the magic was gone. They opened their eyes, and it was silent. They were both in their thoughts. Hinata put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, because he was shaking lightly. He turned away, but did not shake her away. Naru turned to Hinata. She was smiling brightly, but the corners of her eyes were wet with tears,

"Mama always taught us to keep smiling, and it's getting hard for Naruto-nii right now, and he doesn't want you to see him sad…"

Naruto quickly turned around to stare at Hinata,

"But I'm ok, just thinking."

He was also smiling, but Hinata saw his eyes were also slightly wet. To break the awkward silence, Naru brought over the bowls of ramen. She grinned,

"Eat up, and tell me what you think!"

They began to eat, and they both had huge grins on their faces,

"Amazing is right!" Said Hinata.

Naruto slurped his noodles loudly, and gave his sister a hug,

"I've missed your great cooking Sis!"

They all laughed, and continued to eat.

A/N- ok, A little sad. Poor Naru… Poor Naruto… Poor Cheese!… Oh wait, that doesn't fit! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Naruto's house, a place for sleepovers!

Wow, interesting, I don't own Naruto. Lol. Not yet, Not yet.

Chapter 4

"Naruto's house, a place for sleepovers!"

After the three finished eating, Hinata saw how late it was getting,

"Erm…Naruto-kun…Naru-chan, I have to be getting back, I'll see you in the morning!"

As she tried to make a break for it, Naru grabbed her hood, and grinned, and idea forming in her head,

"Hinata-chan! Why don't you stay here with Naruto-nii and I tonight! It's my first night, and I could use some "girl" info on this place! … If you know what I mean."

Naru winked, and Hinata giggled, as Naruto had no idea what she meant.

"Ok Naru-chan… I mean…If I-it's o-o-ok with Naru-ut-t-o-K-kun…"

Naruto put his arm around Hinata, which caused her to blush immensely,

"Of course it's ok Hinata!"

Hinata just about fainted, when Naruto grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the "living room". Which was mostly just a large closet space connected to the bedroom, with a battered couch in it

"I can sleep on the floor, Naru can sleep on the couch, and you can sleep on the bed."

Hinata blushed, and the thought racing through her head at the moment was,

"AH! SLEEPING IN **_NARUTO'S_** BED!"

Naru chuckled,

"Great plan Naruto-nii!"

Naruto laughed,

"That's the first time anyone's ever said that to ME!"

They both laughed, and Naru turned her head to Hinata,

"Um… Hinata, are you ok?"

Hinata nodded faintly. Naru stretched,

"Hmm…9:30 is late enough for me on this kind of exhausting day!"

Naruto agreed, until he realized something,

"AH! Naru-chan! I forgot to get you some clothes!"

"It's ok," Naru said, "I lived at the restaurant, and only had a few changes of clothes, I'll just where what I'm wearing now, and get some other clothes in the morning."

She smiled brightly. But Naruto then turned to Hinata,

"What about you Hinata?"

Naru quipped, trying to sound as innocent as she could,

"Can she where, like, a shirt of yours, Naruto-nii, and maybe an old pair of shorts?"

Hinata absolutely turned red at the thought of wearing Naruto's clothes, but Naruto thought it was a great idea,

"Sure! Hold on Hinata, I'll go get them."

Hinata slowly turned to stare at Naru, and did something she rarely, if ever did… Squealed.

"Oh my gosh Naru-chan! WHY! I mean…"

She blushed, and twiddled her fingers,

"Not that it's a bad thing…or a…Good thing… "

Naru laughed heartily,

"Hinata-chan, you just lean back, enjoy my little bro.'s company, and tell me about the guys this place has to offer!"

They both giggled, and Hinata sat on the bed,

"Well, there are many people here. From the Chunin exams, and the Village hidden in the leaves in a big place for interesting people to come to."

Naru nodded,

"Cool. You know what's weird? I have been working at that restaurant for years, and have never been to the Village or Konoha. I can't believe I could have been with my brother so long ago, if only I had wondered into that forest…"

Hinata smiled,

"Our village is very well hidden."

Naruto walked in, holding 2 worn looking shirts, and two pairs of flannel shorts,

"Here you go. I found 2 pairs."

Naru and Hinata thanked him, and went to go change. When they came back, Naruto had laid out a blanket on the floor for him, a blanket on the couch for Naru, and had made down the bed for Hinata. Naru smiled, tears building in her eyes,

"I guess you did end up with some manners Naruto-nii!"

Naruto smiled, laying down,

"Hmm, maybe it's just a phase."

They all laughed

Before long, Naruto was asleep, and Naru and Hinata were both sitting on the bed. Naru had told Hinata the whole story, and now she was curious… But only as any other teenage girl would be,

"So what did this villagers son look like?"

Ya…She was asking about the boys of the story.

"Well," Naru began, "He had shaggy hair, that was a dark navy color. His eyes were beautiful.." She sighed dreamily, "They were deep, and Maroon… And his name was Kai"

Hinata smiled,

"Will you ever go back to the village, and marry him?"

Naru's eyes smoldered, and she looked down,

"I did go back. About a year ago. I had been working at the restaurant for a year and a half, and I finally got a hold of Ooron."

You could tell her feelings were getting the better of her, because she began to tell the story, and her eyes glazed over, as she remembered it herself…

"Oh, I can wait to see him again!'

She thought to herself, as she walked into the gate of the village. She grinned happily, and swallowed hard as she got to the village leaders home. She sighed, and knocked on the door. A pretty girl, about 17 opened the door. She had waist length black hair, and big green eyes. She looked friendly enough, so Naru smiled,

"Is Kai Oeyaki home?"

The girl smiled as well,

"Sure! Let me get him!"  
She shut the door slightly, and Naru's chest swelled with nervousness, and eagerness. When the door opened again, Kai stood at the door. Naru smiled shyly,

"K-Kai?"

Kai was totally taken back,

"N-Naru! How did-? When di-? Wha-!"

Naru giggled,

"Do you intend on finishing any of those questions?"

Kai shook his head,

"If my father sees you here, he's going to kill you! You were told not to come back!"

Naru frowned,

"UNTIL, I learned to control Ooron… Which I did! Which means we can be together again!"

Kai looked down, shame enveloping his face,

"Naru I..I didn't think you would come back so I..I.."

"What did you do-…?"

The girl popped her head through the doorway,

"Would you like to stay for tea? You seem to be good friends with Kai-chan!"

Naru looked from the girls smiling face, to Kai's shame-full one. Then it hit her,

"No thank you. But you seem like a very sweet girl. Please treat my _friend _Kai well! I have to be going! I just stopped by to say hello."

Naru meaningfully spat the word "Friend"

The girl grinned,

"Aha! I will, Please tell me your name! My name is Raia!"

Naru grinned also, and the only one who couldn't tell it was fake was Raia,

"My name is Naru. Have a nice life Ms. Raia."

Naru walked away. Very slowly… When she was out of eyeshot from the house, she began running. It was one of the very few times when she sobbed uncontrollably. She crashed through the trees, not bothering to dodge them, and she ran all the way back to the restaurant. 60 miles.

When Naru finished, Hinata looked at her differently. She saw the sadness in her, not just the bright exterior.

"Naru, I'm sorry…You'll find someone for you! You're beautiful!"

Naru smiled,

"Thanks Hinata."

Hinata smiled softly,

"Don't mention it Naru-chan!"

They giggled, and Naru walked to the couch,

"Night Hinata!"

She called softly.

"Night..."

Said Hinata.

And they both drifted into thought, if not sleep.

A/N- More of Naru. Her past, and all that. More to come, more to come. This one was pretty long. Lol. Some people have at least been reading meh story. Thanks for that. Lol. I'd like reviews, but just knowing people read it is good enough for me. . 


	5. Meditation isn’t meditation with Naru

Here's where it gets interesting! Sorry you Sasuke fan girls. Please no rants. I STILL don't own Naruto…

Chapter 5, "Meditation isn't exactly meditation with Naru."

After a few hours, no sleep came to Naru, so she slipped out of the house, and walked outside. She breathed in the scent of the night air, and smiled. She walked into the forest, and found a small clearing. Suddenly, a kurai knife flew past her. She jumped forward, and caught the knife between two fingers,

"I thought I felt a presence!"

She thought fiercely. She jumped into the tree where the knife had come from, and pushed the person from the branches. They landed with a thump on the ground, and Naru immediately sat on top of the person, and held a knife close to their neck.

"N-Naru!"

He choked.

Naru looked down, and realized it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

She hissed.

Sasuke struggled to get up, and Naru released her grip on him, and helped him get up.

"What are you doing out here!"

He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

Huffed Naru.

Sasuke scuffed his feet,

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I came out here to try to meditate."

Naru smiled softly,

"Me too. Do you mind if I join you?'

Sasuke shrugged, and they both sat down. After a few minutes, Naru opened one of her eyes, and peered at Sasuke. He also had one eye open, looking at her. They both hurriedly closed their eyes again, blushing. A bit later, Naru sighed,

"Sasuke, I can't concentrate, your chakra is really hot. It's almost burning me!"

Sasuke looked confused,

"What?"

Naru moaned,

"My primary element is water. Apparently yours is fire. It's too hot for my body to handle."

Sasuke growled,

"What am I supposed to do about that!"

Naru giggled,

"Is there something else on your mind? Usually if there's something intense on your mind, it will heat up your chakra."

Sasuke blushed lightly,

"I did want to ask you something. Naruto can fight well because of the nine tailed fox inside him. You also have a demon. I was wondering if you could show me how you fight."

Naru pondered this,

"Well, it's a secret, but I guess I could tell you."

Sasuke shook his head,

"I don't just want you to show me, I want you to TEACH me."

Naru looked mildly surprised,

"Ok, but it's hard work, and it took me years to master it."

Sasuke nodded strongly,

"I'm prepared."

Naru giggled again,

"You might be prepared, but I don't know if you know what you're prepared for!"

She turned towards him,

"And about your chakra. You may be a hard person to read, but the feeling of your chakra will give it away every time… Here, let me help you."

She sat in front of him, and took his hands in hers. She entwined their fingers, and closed her eyes,

"Close your eyes, and try to relax.."

She whispered. Sasuke did what she said. Naru cupped her hands around his, and pulled them to her chest, and exhaled,

"Wow," Thought Sasuke, "I really don't feel as hot."

She then opened her eyes. Sasuke did too, and their eyes burned into each other. Naru inhaled sharply. Not to help Sasuke, but because she felt something deep inside her. Sasuke felt it also. They slowly bent forward, and Sasuke gently put his hand around Naru's neck. Just as Naru began to realize what she was doing, someone burst through the trees, causing them to blush immensely, and pull apart quickly.

Naruto sprang from the bushes, and yelled,

"NARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Naru put her head down, and smiled, trying to look innocent,

"Whatever do you mean brother?"

Naruto sighed, exasperated,

"Get over here! We're going home!"

He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he dragged Naru out of the clearing. Not to say brag about finding Naru, but that was his way of telling Sasuke to stay away from his sister.

A/N-Naruto just has a way with words. Lol. Hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice… But ooooooh weeeeeell.


	6. Advice from Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6, "Advice from Naruto"

As Naruto and Naru walked home, Naru could feel the anger rolling off of Naruto. Also, an emotion she didn't know,

"Naru… Why did you…?"

Naruto began,

"Oh, never mind, I guess it's the same reason everyone else likes Sasuke so much…"

Naru could see sadness in his eyes,

"Naruto-nii, nothing happened, but needless to say, I… I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say… I don't know what came over me.

Naruto sighed, and put an arm around Naru, hugging her shoulders. Naru leaned against him, and put an arm around his as well,

"Naru, This may sound very childish, but I've been jealous of Sasuke from the very beginning. He had the best grades, he knew the best Jutsu's, and when I had a crush on Sakura, the only person she would ever look at was him… She HATED me."

Naru looked mournfully at Naruto,

"I'm soooo sorry Naruto-nii… I did not know!"

Naruto chuckled lightly,

"Well, It's ok, and that was a look I've never seen on Sasuke's face!"

Naruto laughed,

"Well, Naru-chan. I really want you to be different from the other girls. Don't be a sheep, like who you want. Don't be the same as everyone else. I understand how you might feel about Sasuke… The other girls were taken by him. He isn't a great guy. He's cold, and mean, and another thing, he'd kill me the first chance he got!"

He laughed a bit, and so did Naru,

"So I guess all I'm trying to say, is that you should be your own person…"

Naru nodded,

"I will brother!"

Naruto chuckled,

"It sounds more like you're the little sibling, and I'm the older one right now. Haha. Sorry BIG sister."

They both laughed, and walked home.

A/N- Ok, very short chapter, but I felt like I had to put it in. Just so you know, Naru isn't very good at following directions….o…. Hehe. So there's going to be some sneaking around. Also, thank you for reviewing! . yay!. Lol.

Siacatmesecat- Haha! Yes, eat your hearts out Sasuke fangirls! Lol.

Amirin- There will be much more SasuXNaru. Lol. Annoying Sasuke fangirls is something I like to do in my free time. Lol. Keep reading for more!

Thanks you Pasasword69, sakura06, Shiroi Kiba, Opera-Gypsy, for reviewing also.


	7. Too much chest

Disclaimer-Nope, still don't own Naruto-chan and the gang. But I do own Naru! Haha! That counts as something doesn't it? Doesn't it!

Chapter 7, "Too much chest?"

In the morning, Naruto, and Chouji were chosen for a mission. So Naruto left her in the hands of Sakura,

"Naru-chan, you need some new clothes!"

Shouted Sakura as they got into her house. Naru looked down at her worn road clothing, and smiled sheepishly,

"Well, I didn't have much time to shop when I was living on my own."

She said. Sakura grinned,

"Well, you are going to be fashionable as of now!"

She yipped. They both laughed, and Sakura grinned,

"This is also a good chance to meat some of the people in the village!" She said, "I'll see if Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata can come with!"

Naru smiled. She felt comfortable with Hinata, and with so many new people, she'd probably feel a little scared.

So they went to their houses, and then they walked to the nearest clothing store. Naru immediately ran over to the jeans, but Ino managed to pull her to the nicer clothing. As Naru held up an outfit amazingly alike to Sakura's, she squeaked,

"How can you where these things when you're a ninja!"

Ino laughed,

"We find time to be great ninja, and look amazing at the same time."

She swished her hair, and anime sparkles almost appeared around her.

Hinata held up an outfit,

"This would be perfect for you Naru-chan. You can move around easily in it, and it's cute!"

Naru's eyes lit up, and she rushed to try it on, thanking Hinata hurriedly. A few minutes later, Naru came out, and al the girls squealed,

"Perfect!"

Yelled Ten-Ten.

Naru was wearing a long sleeved fish net shirt, with a black shirt over it that had no sleeves, and that went down to a little above her belly button. She had a white arm band on each arm, and black finger-less gloves. The bottoms were baggy gray pants, with a few stylish rips. She also had a small black beretish hat. Ten-Ten went up to her, and told Naru to hold still. She pulled her long blond hair into two low ponytails, and pushed them in front of Naru's shoulders. She grinned at her handy work, and said,

"NOW, you look like one of us!"

They all laughed, and Naru smiled, she really liked her outfit. The only problem was that it showed of a little more… Chest… Than Naru wanted.

"Oh well," Thought Naru, "It's not that much. I mean, it can't do any harm."

They paid for the outfit, and then they all walked back to Sakura's house. On the way there, they ran into Kiba. Like a good team member, Hinata smiled, and said a quiet hello. But Kiba did not answer. He saw staring at Naru.

"Hellooooo, earth to Kiba!"

Shouted Ino.

Kiba shook his head, and Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's shirt,

"Who's that!"

He asked Hinata, pointing at Naru,

"Oh, that's Naru Uzamaki, Naruto's older sister. Didn't you already meet her?"

Kiba gulped, and blushed lightly,

"Ya, but… "

He thought of the pretty girl, but in grungy clothing he met when Naruto interrupted his lunch. Naru grinned, and turned to Kiba,

"Hello! I believe we met. Can't you recognize me?"

Kiba looked her up and down,

"Erm…I'm sorry, I've gotta go, bye Hinata."

Then he ran off. The girls looked quizzically at each other.

"What was that all about?"

Asked Naru.

Sakura smirked,

"Well, I guess we chose right on your outfit!"

They giggled in anticipation. Then Ten-Ten had an idea,

"There's one way to find out for sure if her outfit is hot…"

They all looked at her intently, she grinned evilly,

"Anyone know where Sasuke is at this time of day?'

A/N- Haha! This should be interesting! Sasuke and Naru haven't seen each other since that little incident while "Meditating."

Lol. There's going to be much more, "Meditation".


End file.
